Adamantite
Adamantite (usually addressed by Adam for short) is a seasoned mercenary that is employed in Cerberus Contracting Co. and holds the rank of Commander within the PMC and is the creator of many machines within Cerberus. Most notably the Leonidas Project. Adam is the mentor of Cassandra Knox-- otherwise known as Red Queen. And has manipulated her via social engineering much like the rest of the R&D Divison. Physical Description Adam stands at six feet ten inches tall, taller than any of the operatives. He is bald with a black-grey moderate beard for facial hair along with jade green eyes. He has fair skin complexion and his face and torso are decorated with scars due to his past of explosions and combat, his physical status is in upkeep and is in excellent condition due to his very strong physique. A tattoo of an six-winged ouroboros symbol is visible on the back of his neck which the tattoo is black in color. Due to his majorly scarred body and deep raspy voice it is truly unknown how old he is, it's difficult to go off of physical traits. but some say he is 32 years of age through 50+. It is highly likely that Adam is older than what the Directors Unit thinks, seeing that Jolly Roger and the upper echelon of R&D refer to him as "old man" sometimes. Equipment/Attire He is usually seen wearing his custom made suit when in combat operations, the suit is comprised of multiple metals and the faceplating of the eyes glows. Other than his suit he usually likes having no upper attire on, other than combat pants and combat boots on for lower attire whilst at the Vault. Personality Adamantite is a very patient individual when it comes to it-- but he has zero tolerance when it comes to unprofessionalism and the liking (irresponsible behavior, immaturity, defiance etc.) within Cerberus. He is usually seeing being a mentor-figure or even a father-figure to those within the R&D division, though this can be viewed as questionably creepy to those outside of it. He seems to get a thrill out of violence, as seen with sparring or blood pricing, sometimes noticeable during missions. Adam will always keep relationships within Cerberus professional with some rare exceptions, though can be seen as a fanatic over The Director (Rook Bowman) and even Roland Hock, whom will soon be Rook Bowman. Even seeing Anton Hock as one of his few friends he ever had. Arsenal Primary Weapons Modified AK102 He has a heavily modified AK102 that is equipped with a grip, grenade launcher, laser dot, custom hybrid sight and is able to use modified armor piercing plasma-explosive tipped rounds capable of ripping through a refrigerator. Modified USP Compact Tactical Adam also has modified a USP Compact Tactical .45 with custom mechanics and armor piercing castle rounds-- easily able to take down most opposing forces if landing a shot. Secondary Weapons M202A2 Adamantite has a stolen M202A2, a powerful Anti-Armor four barrel rocket launcher that is able to take down most armored vehicles in two rockets. This is practically every armored vehicles nightmare. This weapon is mainly situational, rarely used. Modified SPAS-12 He has a modified Franchi SPAS-12 that is capable of shredding through infantry like a meat grinder-- though Adam does not use this particular weapon very often-- but is first thing that he goes for when it comes to extra weaponry. Auxiliary Weapons Skinning Knife Behind the scenes, Adam dones a oversized skinning knife that he uses to intimidate, interrogate and torture people with who have been captured by Cerberus. This knife is usually used in combination with a blowtorch to superheat the blade and cause unbelievable pain to the victim. Fields of Expertise Due to his service in the APD and time in Cerberus, Adamantite like any other operative has a large list of skills that he has obtained over the course of his time. * CQC Training * Large Firearms Training * Small Firearms Training * Counter-Terrorism Training * Torture and Interrogation Mastery * R&D Expertise * Explosives Training * Bomb Defusal Training * Degree in Psychology * Degree in Engineering * Apart of the Akron Police Department for 10 Years as a Captain Notes Adamantite is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to engage in hostile actions with Non-Cerberus personnel; especially those who may harm the Director. He is usually the one who tortures and interrogates his victims and the outcome usually results in dismemberment, disembowelment, decapitation and flaying of those who are unfortunate enough to be captured by Cerberus. It is advised to take extreme caution against this operative for not only his sophisticated creations but his physique, deadly actions and his skill in combat. When in a test of skill and strength, Adam seems to be on equal level of the CCIX Commander, Blake Myles. Background Adamantite has never told his story to anyone, even the upper echelon Deputy Director only know so much. All we know so far is that: * He has a degree in Engineering * He has a degree in Psychology * He served in the APD as a Captain Where he discovered his skills in torture and interrogation is unknown but seems to be extremely proficient at it-- if not, the best. Adamantite is very notorious in the parts of the world where he is known in due to his brutal “presents” he sometimes sends back to military bases. The most notable being the death of General Jones of the USMC who was skinned, disemboweled and his abdomen was filled with numerous variants of explosives and stitched shut again; afterwards he was shipped back to a nearby FOB where his corpse blew up several minutes upon arrival Category:Characters